Photovoltaic devices represent a renewable, clean, and cost-effective source of electrical power. Hence, photovoltaic devices are finding increasing utility as large scale power sources. A single photovoltaic cell generates power at a relatively low voltage; hence, large area photovoltaic power installations are generally comprised of a plurality of arrays of individual photovoltaic cells interconnected in a series relationship so as to produce a relatively high voltage output. Connection points between individual cells, as well as current-collecting structures such as bus bars, current grids, and the like, can represent a resistive loss in photovoltaic devices, and can also complicate module assembly thereby increasing the cost of such installations.
A number of approaches have been developed in the prior art for manufacture of large scale photovoltaic modules comprised of a number of series connected individual cells. One such approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,803,513, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
As will be explained in detail hereinbelow, the present invention is directed to methods for the fabrication of monolithic modules comprised of a number of series interconnected photovoltaic cells supported upon a unitary substrate. The devices and methods of the present invention may be implemented utilizing thin film technology in connection with very large area bodies of photovoltaic stock material. The modules and methods of the present invention minimize the number of connection points and structures utilized in a module and may be readily adapted to the large scale, automated, manufacture of lightweight and ultra lightweight photovoltaic modules. These and other advantages of the invention will be apparent from the drawings, discussion and description which follow.